headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flint Marko/SMF02
| aliases = The Sandman; Flint Marko | continuity = Spider-Man Trilogy | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Emma Marko (wife); Penny Marko (daughter) | status = | born = 1960 (approx) Date based on the approximate age of actor Thomas Haden Church at the time of filming. | died = 2007 | 1st appearance = Spider-Man 3 (2007) | actor = Thomas Haden Church }} Flint Marko is a fictional supervillain who goes by the codename the Sandman. Based on a comic book character featured in titles published by Marvel Comics, he was one of two primary antagonists featured in the 2007 film Spider-Man 3. He was played by actor Thomas Haden Church. Biography Flint Marko had the misfortune of becoming a reluctant criminal-turned-supervillain. Unable to pay for his ailing daughter's medical treatments, Flint was forced to turn towards a life of crime. Flint became colleagues with another criminal and participated in a carjacking-gone-wrong, a crime that ultimately led to the death of an elderly man named Ben Parker. After another heist went awry, Flint evaded the police and found himself inside of an experimental particle accelerator. Once activated, it bound him with the sand particles on the ground at the molecular level, granting him super-powers. Flint could transform his entire body into living sand and he became known as the Sandman. The late Ben Parker's nephew, Peter Parker, now the costumed superhero known as Spider-Man, learned of Flint's involvement in his uncle's death and sought revenge. He hunted the Sandman down into the sewers of New York where he was believed to be killed after being washed away in the water. He later reassembled himself and engategd in a team-up with Venom to get revenge on Spider-Man. After kidnapping Mary Jane, the two of them devised a trap for Spider-Man at a construction site. They nearly won until Harry Osborn - the new Green Goblin arrived. In the course of the fight, both Venom and the Goblin would lose their lives. Once Sandman realizesd who Spider-Man really was, he asked him for forgiveness for the death of Uncle Ben. Peter forgave Flint and with that, he released his human form and was blown away into the wind. Spider-Man 3 (2007) Notes & Trivia * * The comic book version of the Sandman was actually named William Baker. He first appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 #4, cover-dated September, 1963. * For all intents and purposes, the Sandman "died" at the end of the film. As it was the last of the Raimi trilogy, this iteration of the character will never be seen again. However, we are talking about comic book characters after all, and it is not unreasonable to assume that Marko may have found away to reconstitute his shape. Powers * Body conversion: The Sandman has the ability to transform his entire body into silicon particles, which he can manipulate to form a wide variety of shapes. He could also use this power to enlarge his own mass and project columns at sand at opponents or erect barricades of sand. * Density control: The Sandman can increase or decrease the mass and density of his body allowing him to perform various feats of super-strength. Getting punched by one of the Sandman's fists is not like getting slugged by a regular joe. If he maximizes the density of his sand-fist, he could pound you into dip. * Reformation: The Sandman has learned how to reconstitute the molecules of his body to re-assume his normal human shape. This trick becomes quites necessary in instances when the particles of his silicon body become separated or if they are mixed with another substance such as water. See also External Links * Sandman at MDP * Sandman at Wikipedia * Sandman at Hasbro Heroes Wiki * Sandman at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Spider-Man Trilogy/Characters Category:1960/Character births Category:2007/Character deaths Category:Spider-Man 3 (2007)/Characters Category:Criminals Category:Thomas Haden Church